An Apple a Day
by ClockworkScales
Summary: Misty/Ash. Years have past and Misty and Ash are on their way back to Ash's home town. Meanwhile... Pikachu sets the two up to express their feelings to each other.


Ash was on his way to Pallet town when he felt tiny hands pulling at his face

Ash was on his way to Pallet town when he felt tiny hands pulling at his face. Groaning his eyes squinted and saw the yellow furry creature, its ears twitching.

'Pikachu…?' Ash yawned, rubbing his eyes, 'what's wrong?'

Pikachu pointed back towards the cave where Ash knew Misty was sleeping.

'…uhhh? Misty's in there, Pikachu, nothing to worry about.'

Pikachu's face scrunched up and pikachu snatched Ash's hat and ran into the cave. Grunting, Ash got up, and stumbled across the prickly grass into the humid cave, scratching behind his ear.

The night was calm and warm and he was glad to get inside the cave for it was cosy from the dying fire Misty had set up. Embers flickered and glowed among ashes and Ash was mystified to see that Misty's sleeping bag was open and Misty gone!

It only took a few times for him to blink to realise what the empty bag meant.

'Pikachu,' Ash whispered, then coughed. His voice deep and cautious, 'where did Misty go?'

Ash had met up with Misty for the first time in years. He was now seventeen and well on the way of becoming a Pokemon Master. He sighed, thinking how many years it had been since he started but the company of his journey and the lessons learnt were sweet like honey.

He had decided to travel back to his home town to study Pokemon through Professor Oak's books and to take a break. When walking through Cerulien City he found Misty although he had not recognised her at first. Her firey hair had grown and her face had become angled though softer. He was taken aback by her beauty but told himself that this was still the mean, horrible, self-centered Misty he had always known.

It's not like he hadn't changed either, he still tried his hardest and hoped for the best with everything he did with no matter what hardships should come his way. He had grown his hair out for whilst journeying it had grown and he had little care to go to get it cut. It had grown on him and he thought it made him look like a real adventurer. Misty had certainly blushed upon seeing him and gasped when he heard him speak for he was growing into a man.

Ash chuckled at the thought of Misty blushing when he was suddenly brought hurtling back to earth. Pikachu nudged Ash's leg with its leg and Ash acknowledged Pikachu was there by patting it on the head. Pikachu had grown too, in size and strength though its love for its master had not changed.

Ash treaded forward and tried to see through the cave but it was pitch black. He crept into the dark, his hands out, careful not to bump into anything or fall down and break his nose.

He remembered that he had left his belt outside and scolded himself for not bringing him with him. Instead, he pulled a silver lighter out of his pocket and flicked it open.

Upon his travels he had crossed more than a few who smoked and a gift from a girl named Verandy was the lighter, telling him to be brave in the face of fire. Clumsily, he had burned his fingers, the first few times he used it.

The light shone and Ash found his way through the cave. He walked for around ten minutes, Pikachu close at his heels when he heard singing.

He stopped, alarmed, and listened. Turning off the lighter he noticed a dim light up ahead behind some rocks. Was Misty singing?

He stood, puzzled for a moment, trapped between whether to approach or spring back to camp.

'Pikachu,' he hissed, 'why did you bring me here?'

If he could have seen, Pikachu would of grinned mischievously at him but there was no light and Pikachu merely nudged Ash forward. He gulped and stepped forwards, careful to be ready to bolt if he needed to, which seemed likely given the situation.

He stepped out past the rocks and Ash saw Misty wearing nothing but underwear and bra cleaning herself with a wet rag. Misty looked up and noticed Ash and soon her face was a bright as her hair.

The light source was coming from a hole in the cave which moonlight shone through and which lit up the woman's body, showing how smooth her skin was. Ash suddenly felt and urge to touch that skin and pull her close and he realised that his body burned in anguish for merely staring as such a body was a crime.

He took a step forward, breaking the silence and Misty attempted to cover her body with her hands for she had not brought a towel.

'Ash!' she said, surprised. When she noticed he was looking at her curves she blushed even harder, 'don't look.'

Ash wondered which one of the two blushed even harder and realised Pikachu pushed him forward again! He turned to hiss at the creature but it had scampered off, leaving the two completely alone. Who would of thought the Pokemon held such a wicked mind?

'I'm – I'm sorry,' Ash gasped, 'Pikachu lead me here.'

He expected Misty to yell and blame him for making up stories but instead her eyes flickered with understanding and her eyes flitted towards to the floor.

'Pikachu must have noticed...'

There was a silence.

'Noticed what?'

Misty shook her head and sighed. Ash marvelled again at her beauty and at how such a girl could have changed. He then thought that if this were years ago, Misty would of thrown rocks at him and scream at him for invading her privacy. But she did not seem to mind now. A truth dawned on him.

'You… find me… attractive.'

Misty nodded. Then she stared at the floor. Ash felt he had to do something, he walked towards her and took her in his arms, a warm feeling shooting through him.

'Do you like me, Ash?'

Ash removed his hands from Misty's bare back and brought them to her face, tucking strands of ginger hair behind an ear, studying her eyes.

'I've always liked you.'

'No, that's not what I mean!'

Misty hid her face and Ash didn't understand why for a moment when it dawned on him.

'You… really like me.'

'I do.'

Ash didn't know what to say then he took a deep breath and said, 'you've changed, Misty.'

The water Pokemon-trainer flinched. Ash rested his hand calmly on her face, noticing it was very hot.

'Is that a bad thing?'

Ash laughed, 'you tell me.'

Misty scowled and pushed Ash backwards, 'you know you're really being a jerk! You come in here invading my privacy…' Ash sighed, '… and I tell you how I feel and all you do is laugh!'

Ash was saddened by her words.

'Misty, I –'

'What, Ash? You're sorry you walked in on me? You're sorry you ever hurt my feelings? But you never knew! You never noticed! Your Pokemon are smarter than you because they knew that I loved you all along and you never did anything. You're so blind! You're blind to the things that really matter…'

Startled as to see that tears welled in her eyes he motioned to take hold of her hand.

'No. Ash,' Misty glared, 'I've had enough. Just leave. If you ever mention this meeting to anybody again…' her eyes searched for a suitable threat, 'I'll tell your mother!'

'Not my mum!' Ash groaned. Misty's eyes glimmered with malice.

Misty hadn't changed. She just looked different, just like him. He looked back at their times together, their journey's but he didn't get far because Misty slapped him in the face.

Yeah, Misty definitely hadn't changed.

'Just, shut up!' Ash yelled, his voice echoing through the dark, 'Just, listen to what I've got to say before you throw me out, please!'

Misty waited impatiently and Ash gathered his courage.

'Misty,' he began smoothly, 'I… I admit I was a bit scared to see you here, in fact at first I thought you were kidnapped because you were out of your bed but really… I mean, I do like you. Being with you again has allowed me to open up to my feelings because I'm not occupied with training at the moment. I'm not completely blind.'

He breathed in, 'I guess what I'm trying to say is, Misty. Uh…'

His courage faltered and the sad truth was that he was courageous in everything he did but talking with girls, he was such a fool.

'God, I'm such a fool!' he laughed, 'God…'

He approached Misty and took her again in her arms, 'Misty, I think I love you. And… I feel like a blind man who has learned to see, Misty, I–'

But before he could finish Misty had her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately, years of unspoken feelings unravelling in their embrace.

Minutes past where they exchanged emotions through touch and kiss, Ash slowly taking his shirt off revealing a masculine build, they backed into a cave wall and the two lost their minds of the world outside for at that moment, nothing else existed.

They finally drew apart, staring wistfully into each other's eyes, staring through into each other's souls. A moment of true bliss.

Suddenly, there was a sound above and Ash lifted his head only to be smacked in the head by a Pokemon! Misty growled at the thing for disturbing them and took out of her bag on the floor a Poke ball, releasing her Starmie.

It sent a powerful blast of water in the Pokemon's direction and the rock Pokemon fainted, its eyes swirls. Misty turned back to Ash and she faltered.

Ash had fainted.

She glowered at the sight of the dishevelled teenager and thought bashfully that he looked kind of sexy. She waited a few moments for him to wake up, but he didn't.

Misty, hands shaking put her fingers to his neck and breathed a sigh of relief to find he had fainted but she thought she ought to get him outside.

Releasing a few of her Pokemon, she ordered them to carry him outside and they did so and Misty grabbed her clothes outside to put them on for it was colder outside.

Misty awkwardly put Ash's shirt back on and stared at him, hoping he would wake.

After twenty minutes she gave up, sadly and hurried back inside to fetch her stuff. She put her sleeping bag next to the other Pokemon trainer's and slept dreaming of their time in the cave.

When she woke, Pikachu was poking at her face and Fearow's screeched in the trees announcing the morning to the other bird Pokemon.

The sun had not yet risen but it was light. Sunrise must be soon. Misty's heart beat quicker at the thought of sharing sunrise with Ash. And she watched Ash's peaceful face with Pikachu, waiting for him to wake.

Soon enough, he woke up and Misty squealed, hugging him and pecking him on the cheek.

'What was that for?' he asked stupidly.

'You know perfectly well what for!' she snapped.

Ash sat staring for a moment and rubbed his head. 'My head hurts,' he whined, and he took Pikachu into his arms, 'hey, Pikachu. Morning.'

Misty looked at Ash blankly.

'What do you remember?' she asked, half horrified.

'Hmm… we set up camp, you went in the cave. I slept… then I woke up, and you were next to me.' Ash mumbled then laughed, 'I guess there must have been some bug Pokemon or some Zubat in there to scare you!'

He tickled Misty's ribs, clearly heartened by Misty's giggle.

'I'm going to go find some apples,' Ash explained and got up and walked along the field. Misty didn't know what to think, but her heart did for her and tears streamed down her face. Pikachu ran into Misty's arms and the red-head wiped her tears on electric-Pokemon.

'Oh, Pikachu!' she wailed, 'I thought tomorrow was a dream come true, but then that stupid Geodude dropped on his head…!'

Misty clenched her fist in anger and then was overwhelmed with tears. Pikachu patted her head, 'Pika pika…' it said sympathetically.

Awhile later, her tears dried and she breathed in a medow-smell, 'Pikachu, is it true that you lead Ash there last night?'

Pikachu nodded, 'Pika!'

'Oh, you're such a smart Pokemon!' Misty nuzzled the Pokemon and it chortled with joy.

It looked anxiously at Misty and soon Ash came back his arms full of apples, sweat on his brow. 'I had to run from some over-protective Beedrill…'

Misty smiled, 'At least you ran fast enough.'

'That is very true.' He grinned, and gave Misty and apple. Misty took a bite and then looked longingly at his face. Before she could stop herself her lips were pressed over Ash's mouth, unable to suppress her hunger. But she was spoilt for she had a perfectly ripe and delicious apple in her hands.

Ash's eyes were wide as she drew away from the kiss.

'What was that for?' he asked bewildered.

'Never you mind.' Misty said slowly, 'I'm just… glad you're okay. Beedrill can be a pain.'

'That is true.' Ash agreed, and he took a bite out of his apple. But Misty didn't catch the hungry look in his eye. She looked at his face and she saw a smile creeping across his face.

'Hey, Misty…' he began, but then he faltered. Misty looked up quickly, 'Yes?'

'I was wondering…' he faltered, 'Actually… never mind.'

The blush that had crept into his face left immediately but Misty nodded, understanding.

'That's okay.'

They sat and ate their breakfast and Misty thought steadily that even though he might never remember what happened, it had happened and Misty was glad she could finally see the spark in Ash's eye when he looked at her and she hoped he saw the same.

They exchanged glances and Misty knew he knew.

But they wouldn't tell each other. Not again.

Not so soon.

It might be her and Pikachu's little secret.

'Hey, Ash?' Misty queried.

'Yeah?'

Pikachu's ears pricked up.

'Want to come watch the sun rise with me?'

Ash finished chewing on his apple and swallowed, grinning.

'Yeah, alright,' he got up, 'Coming Pikachu?'

'Pika!' the creature jumped on his shoulder and he made his way up the hill. Misty followed close behind hiding a secret smile at the knowledge that, even though he bade Pikachu to come with him, what he really wanted was to hold her hand and for them to walk up together for Misty felt the same and she observed his left hand twitching with impatience. Pikachu was Ash's best friend, but Misty could be more than that.

'Misty!' Ash called down the hill.

Misty called back, 'what?'

'I forgot the apples!' he admitted down the hill, embarrassed, 'could you bring them up for me?'

Misty sighed, 'Okay!'

She scurried down and pulled them into her arms, pretending each of them were unspoken feelings that would one day be said again. She wouldn't drop them. Misty then held them close to her, protecting them, before she made her way up the hill.


End file.
